Love for a killer
by barrenwastelands12
Summary: Chelsea is a assassin for the infamous organization Night Raid. She lives a very comfortable life with her fiancee. Can she continue to live her life while separating her two lives. Can she do this all while keeping it from Tatsumi, the man she loves, who is also a special agent meant to bring Night Raid to its knees. And what of Night Raid, how will they react to the agent.
1. Chapter 1

The room was lit mostly with a low pinkish glow. Everything was neat as if nothing had been disturbed. The soft sound jazz floated throughout the luxury place. A black curved couch sat in front of a large television that hung effortlessly from the wall. A small bar, where the pinkish glow emitted, had a spotless marble top. There was stairs that lead up which was immediately met with an slightly ajar door, as well as a ledge that inched around the entire room, revealing 3 other doors. What separated this room from the rest of the estate was two large black doors. These doors was blown to mere splinters rushing through the wreckage was a young man with brown hair. He raced up the stairs and nearly knocked the door off the hinges.

There was a few things that was immediately obvious to the young man. First the large man that lay naked on the bed face down was dead. Second was that there was a very thin needle buried in the folds of his neck. One that was the signature mark of a famous assassin. There was no point in counting his search for anything relevant. He knew this assassin, and their work. He made his way to the outside, often passing others as they entered the home, searching every nook and cranny for any shred of evidence. Though he knew better, Gaia had set all signs to point at someone else's criminal activities, and not leaving a piece of her own save her murder weapon.

The young man stopped on the lawn of the estate. Red and blue lights shining from the many law ental vehicles. The moon was full, the slightly swaying the entirety of the scenery. He knew she was watching. There was no proof even using a technique he had modified to pick up on the presence of others within a large area he could not find them, or rather her. He had a gut feeling it was a her, and his gut has yet to be wrong.

He wanted nothing more than to be in the arms of his fiance right now. She'd be back in the middle from her trip with the other board members of the company _The Revolution,_ she had been one of the members that dealt with opening new locations. He wasn't too comfortable with her working with them if he was being perfectly honest with anyone. Despite his disposition, he supported her and her company through and through. He was there when he needed to be and even helped with getting their brand known. He was after a pretty famous agent for the Empirical Protection Agency, or E.P.A as they were usually addressed. He served under the grand general Budo himself.

*Bzzzzzt* *Bzzzzzzzt* He removed the phone from his pocket, the caller ID bringing a slight smile to his face. A brief conversation was held before he ended the call. Chelsea was finally back in town. Now all he needed to do was get things wrapped up her and get home.

* * *

Chelsea was in the passenger side of a sleek black spots car. She was looking out of the window admiring the passing sights. Tatsumi was the only one who knew that the scenery passing by do fast it all blurred was secretly calming to her. It was so surreal to her. She'd almost forgotten about the person driving her, almost.

The man next to her had green hair, a green jacket and black pants. He had been sending glances her way. He honestly didn't trust the woman next to him. She had long, straight, black hair with a flower pendant in it. Her eyes a cobalt blue. She wore a black dress and black heels. A small purse present in her lap. She looked beautiful, not as much as the love of his life but still, quite the looker. However she looked now he knew it was false. Gaia/Sayo wasn't real. Just a facade she put on for those who wasn't involved in her personal life. Or maybe he was, he didn't know who she truly was.

On multiple occasions Night Raid had tried tracking her, to find out who she was behind the disguise. But no matter how much they tried, it never was successful. One of Night Raid's members would drop her off and that'd be the end of it. They'd never see her again until she was needed. Maybe that was why he didn't trust her, he didn't know her. Whatever the reason he respected the hell out of her. She was a very successful assassin.

As he came to stop at a light Gaia simply exited the car. The action garnered a few distasteful looks as they assumed he'd done something wrong to make the girl exit his car. With a snort he drove off as the light switched, obviously above the speed limit.

By the time she made it back it was in the early hours of the day already. She quickly showered and went to bed. She hadn't seen Tatsumi anywhere within the luxurious apartment. Something inside her itched. Was it knowing that one of the best E.P.A agents was assigned to her case, or maybe it was that she was marrying said agent. It could even be that she actually loved him. Silly as that sounded she knew that was it. She just needed to stack other options with it.

At first it was merely beneficial for her career and her sex life. But she fell for him. In fact at one point he had left her, but Gaia always got what she wanted. Despite how close she was to the fire she knew it was one of the safest places for her. Tatsumi would stick with her come hell or high water now. He wouldn't even abandon her if she outed herself as Gaia at this point.

However tantalizing that prospect may seem it wasn't going to happen. She wouldn't take such an unnecessary risk. It would make way for mistakes. Maybe some day she'd leave the mask of Gaia behind. Just not today. Soon she found herself asleep.

She awoke to the smell of coffee and breakfast. One of her most favorite qualities of the man she was set to marry. She could cook, somewhat. But Tatsumi, he could do way more than cook. Further more he treated her like gold, but not fragile. He did some things for her, and pushed her to do others. It was quite nice in her opinion. Unfortunately the breakfast and the coffee will get cold, after all she hadn't seen her fiance for a few weeks until last night. She needed some time to make up for those few weeks.

When she exited the room however there was a few faces she hadn't wanted to see. Akame Najenda and Leone allow sat at table stuffing their faces and calling for more. She had to admit, she was pissed. They crashed her first morning back probably because they had nothing else better to do. They were also two of the only three that knew of who she really was.

* * *

 **How was that. This is a Chelsea story. There will be a lot of pov switches. Mainly through Tatsumi and Chelsea a few to some side characters. How will she deal with being a assassin and a fiance to one of the best agents in the empire. This is an au obviously. There are somethings I'll explain later. Like imperial arms/teigu**


	2. Alone time

**Hey here's another chapter for all you nce people who decided to leave a review, favorite/follow. I was hoping to start doing dual chapter updates but reviews deemed otherwise. I was working on doing a dual release of this and new path but I am having trouble with moving that one along. I don't want it to seem rushed but it keeps coming out that way. I may just have to buckle down and do a massive chapter in order to move it along to my liking. Also I will start responding to reviews! So don't hesitate to leave a comment! Also AN at the end as well.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chelsea sat on a rather small black couch in nothing but a sports bra and shorts. Her body was covered in bruises. Her phone not too far from her. The room wasn't what she was used to. Not that it was terrible, just common and plain to a fault. She had just ended her call with Tatsumi, telling him she'd be staying with a friend tonight. He continuously offered to come get her but she explained that she wanted to spend some time with an old friend. He left it at that.

"Chels I'm really cool with you and I don't want to give my two cents where it isn't needed but you're seriously getting really close to the fire. Look at you! Chels you look like you just came from a fight club!" Leone sat beside her, she'd been a good friend from way back. Back when they were living day to day on one meal, always looking out for people who wanted to get even. A life of crime never pay well does it.

"I understand where you guy's worry is coming from, but please just let it go. I've said it one too many times, I know what I'm doing. None of you have anything to worry about anyway. He's only after Gaia. He doesn't know about my, or rather Gaia's connection to Night Raid." She just garnered a stare from her old friend. She couldn't blame her, not even the slightest. When two people go through the stuff they have they become family or enemies, they're situation was rather obvious.

"If you say you got it under control then I guess I have no other choice but to believe you. So let's get drunk instead!" The blonde made her way to her fridge, as she did Chelsea tried to prepare herself for the hangover that has yet to come.

 **~Next day, Afternoon~**

Chelsea arrived back to her shared home, hoping for some alone time with the one she shared it with. It had been quite a while since they had been able to indulge in such active pleasure that it was before to seem foreign to her. Yet once again that idea went flying out of the window as three people who weren't her fiance had been making rather loud comments referring to the game they had been playing. She never understood why they played such games when all of them were field agents for the E.P.A, it's like a football player playing a football game, was pointless to her. Granted they weren't in the army but it was close enough.

The four of them were on the couch, completely oblivious to her presence. Wave, Leyeasu, and Daidara had all been "in the zone." She came up behind her lover and leaned in close enough so she could speak low enough for only him to hear her. "Your soon to be wife needs some comfort." Those words left nothing to imagination. Not too long after Tatsumi followed behind her, the other voices now out of her hair.

* * *

As Tatsumi lay there with his fiancée he couldn't help but to try and savour the experience. It was rare that he simply lay in bed with Chelsea. The room had been filled with a mixture of orange from the setting sun and shadows from around the room. As they lay there he could could feel the rise and fall of her chest. He clung to the smooth, soft skin. He could soak in this moment for the rest of the day. There was nothing, absolutely noth-

"You wanna go see a movie. It's been a while since we been out. Would be nice to see something other than what's on TV."

Welp so much for absolute nothing running the moment. Although she had a point. It would be nice to go out again, he couldn't even remember the last time they had done something akin to a date. _"There's a time for everything I suppose."_ As he lay there he thought it over. What would they even go see.

"Well?"

"Sure." He was completely undecided but decided against trying to run pros and cons of the situation. "Was there something in particular you wanted to see or is this a spur of the moment type of thing."

"I wanted to go see _**Iron Maiden**_. It's about a girl who losses her limbs and gets it replaced with artificial ones. Heard some good things about it."

Tatsumi shrugged. Leyeasu told him pretty much the whole movie because he and Sayo had went to see it. The girl ends up going insane after she finds out she being manipulated by the doctor and her uncle, to commit horrid crimes. "It's a pretty gory movie from what I've heard."

"Good, we both want to see it." As she made her way to bathroom he realized something odd, she smelled similar to Gaia. One of the many things that came along with the _**Tyrant**_ strand was enhanced senses. Though maybe they just wore the same type of perfume. That was the only reasonable explanation. Gaia was designated as a _shifter_ and Chelsea was normal. It was even written in her medical records from the Empirical database.

He took a deep breath and let out. _"That's right. Chelsea is simply a normal business woman who makes a lot of money through her company hours and not killing anyone."_

"You going to join me or am I showering alone." A playful smile lay boldy on her lips, it was as her personality was, mischievous to a fault.

* * *

"It's futile trying to restrain the prisoner. Ki-" the prison guard never finished the sentence as a ice spike struk him in the chest. The surrounding guards had let lose an entire wave of bullets hoping to kill the perpetrator. The air was thick with smoke the cell still pitch black due to the power outage from the raging lights from the backup power only served to make the area more sinister. Though one could say it was appropriate considering who the cell had attempted to contain. As they approached it they found that the cell only contained the dead doctor.

" _WINTER'S BREATH!"_ All of the guards and the hallway was completely engulfed in ice. At the other end of the hall was a woman in a black and white striped clothing covered in blood. Cuffs on her wrist and ankles. A scar was stretching from her cheek down her neck. One of her eye's pupil was shaped like a plus. "Tatsumi." The name came out as if she spoke of the that got away. In a way she supposed he did. However she was the Ice demon many spoke of in hushed tones. The same demon that was locked away in this hell hole for the past 3 years, but now she was free. Now she would take what this world had deemed her's.

* * *

 **Did you guys like it! Hopefully you did, another short chapter but I'll try to make the next one more fleshed out. Also Esdese has entered the scene! Just not on the board per say. Also smut, yes, no, maybe? I can do with or without, I want your opinion. Also do you guys want to see what had occurred between the two before Chelsea went to Leone's apartment, or what the drunk duo was up to!? Also can you guys guess who's the third one is that knows who Gaia truly is!? I'll try to update sooner than later, I'll probably switch to L &g since it's easier to write. Hope you all have a good day! **

**P.S did anyone get the seryu reference.**


End file.
